How the Ground Team Figured Ryder Liked Suvi Before She Ever Did
by Hebisama
Summary: Just what it says on the label. A little something involving my favorite Andromeda pairing.
1. Cora

**Cora**

After a while Cora frowned and looked over the ground team to see if anyone was feeling the same. She wasn't really sure how turians displayed disbelief but she was pretty sure Vetra was doing it. Peebee was straight-up amused, no doubts about it, while Liam was oblivious as always. Drack was bored and looking out of the window, probably staking his next pray or something. Jaal was just curious about human interaction and watching Sara as his primary object of study.

Cora bit her lip – she really wanted to say something to the young Pathfinder but… well, they _just_ established a scientific outpost on Havarl, or more like firstly visited it and had Addison congratulate them. Sara said some inspiring words for the Director of Colonial Affairs and then decided to make rounds as she did on Prodromos and Tearve Uni. Only… well.

Hawkins MacIntyre was a perfectly ok guy. Protective too, judging from how he talked about his insect-loving colleague. Passionate about his work and science in general. Full of funny stories about his team only made more intriguing by his Scottish accent. Not bad looking, but no model, that's for sure. But also very clearly male – something she knew Sara didn't go for.

Then just why Ryder was staring dreamily at him, practically a step away from sighing in longing.

Peebee couldn't hold herself back anymore and snorted, trying to mask her laugher. That seemed to wake Ryder and prompt her to end the conversation.

Soon they were shooting roekaar and searching for remnant ruins, so Cora almost forgot about it. Especially since the Pathfinder was in form as always, not losing even a single step.

She solved the mystery when they returned to the Tempest when nightfall came and most of their missions and tasks were over.

" _Welcome back Pathfinder. Team. Pathfinder team"_ said a familiar accent on the intercom, Suvi greeting the ground team as they picked them up.

"Ooooh!" Cora snapped her fingers and smiled at finally figuring out what was bothering her.

"What was that about?" Sara arched an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing" the biotic uncharacteristically grinned and with a small salute left in the direction of her cabin.

She ignored the muttered "weird" behind her, only grinning wider.

" _Suvi, eh? That might just work"_ Cora thought as she followed her CO towards the infirmary as per protocol.


	2. Vetra

**Vetra**

"Tea?" Vetra hummed thoughtfully, tapping the point of her talon on her desk.

Sara nodded eagerly "You think you can do it? Come on, don't let me down here…"

"It's going to be difficult" the turian paused for dramatic effect, "But yeah. I can get anything after all."

"Counting on that" Ryder grinned.

"I thought you liked coffee though. You're practically addicted to that stuff" Vetra hummed.

Sara smiled brilliantly "It's for Suvi!"

"Oh?"

"She always drinks tea when she works. And since she's Suvi… she'll run out really soon. I want to replenish her stash"

"Mighty nice of ya. Glad I'm your friend. For future reference I like graxen" Vetra chuckled.

"What's that?"

"A snack. Like potato chips and popcorn"

Ryder hummed to herself, filing away the information.

* * *

"Rocks?"

Sara nodded "Any rock from the Milky Way. Nothing precious, mind you. Something common. You think you can do it? You found me tea…"

"Please, you should know by now I can get anything," Vetra scoffed, "But rocks, really? Tea was far easier than rubble."

"It's for Suvi! She told me about this lick test thing her father taught her… Never mind. I thought it would be a nice gift"

"Some rubble coming up"

"Thanks!"

* * *

"A plushy?"

"Yup"

"Let me guess, it's for Suvi" Vetra chuckled.

Sara grinned "Yeah! How did you know?"

"Statistics"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Plus I know she keeps some on her bunk. I'll get something for you"

"You're amazing! Definitely my favorite out of the crew!"

Vetra chuckled at the retreating back, shaking her head fondly _"Very much doubt it. Still didn_ _'t get any graxen."_

* * *

"A real paper notebook?"

Vetra just nodded, listening in silence just why Suvi would appreciate this new gift.

" _Next time I'll just find her a bouquet of roses"_ the turian thought absently.

As Ryder continued, Vetra turned to her terminal, already hard at work. When the tale didn't end for quite some time she sighed _"Or a sex toy. Spirits knows the Pathfinder can be dense at times."_

* * *

"A dog?"

"Yeah! I just talked to…"

"Just go away Ryder"


	3. Peebee

**Peebee**

Peebee knew the answer to her proposition right away. Well, to be honest she knew even before she asked, but there wasn't harm in trying anyway. A pity though, Ryder with the deer in the headlights look was quite adorable in a dorky kind of way. Just like the Pathfinder herself.

"I… well… no! I mean no. Calmly. I mean I'm flattered but…" Sara stammered out after finally snapping from her stupor.

The asari chuckled "No worries, say no more."

"You are obviously quite pretty but I…" Ryder was blushing furiously.

"That's not what 'say no more means'" Peebee laughed, "Really, don't worry about it. I just wanted make this more fun. I don't do relationships. Not even zero-g ones."

Sara nodded and her blush started slowly receding.

After a few minutes of floating in silence archeologist spoke up again, suddenly quite amused "I hope you reacted better when that asari reporter what's-her-name came onto you."

"What!"

"Guess not"

"Keri?"

Peebee hummed "So she didn't yet? 'Cause she totally has a crush on you."

"No way" Ryder shook her head vigorously.

The asari laughed "I thought you were more perceptive, _Pathfinder_."

"That hardly means I'm Sherlock Holmes"

"Oh, this is going to be fun down the road" Peebee laughed again.

"God" Sara covered her eyes in embarrassment, "I actually think you're right. I am hopeless at romance and all romance-adjacent stuff."

"Ho?" the archeologist's eyes twinkled, sensing gossip, "You have someone you want to try those romance-adjacent things on?"

"No!"

"That's a yes" Peebee grinned, "Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"No, I was just talking in general" Ryder was blushing again, it almost looked like a permanent state of being now.

"I'll let you know I can be an excellent wingman"

Sara eyed her friend with deep skepticism and nodded "I'll keep it in mind. For some time. Later. Much later. Not now."

Peebee snickered – the Pathfinder was babbling again which meant… she totally had a secret crush on someone. An exciting turn of events.

She was just thinking up the possibilities when SAM spoke up " _Pathfinder, Dr. Anwar asked me to relay to you that the we have found an anomaly at the coordinates one of the angara satellites was supposed to be on."_

"On my way!" Sara said with an intriguing amount of cheer, considering they were talking about old satellites.

The way the Pathfinder was trying to ineffectually yet eagerly 'swim' towards the exit in zero-g was intriguing as well.

When Ryder reestablished gravity and left with barely a glance and wave, Peebee hummed "SAM?"

" _Yes?"_

"Is the satellite important?"

" _Define important"_

"No then" the asari cocked her head to the side. Well is it wasn't the subject-matter… "SAM? Do you think she will be back anytime soon?"

" _I estimate no. Ryder's conversations with Dr. Anwar have averaged at approximately fifty-eight minutes barring urgent business"_

"Rrrrreally now?" Peebee clapped her hands together and started laughing loudly.

" _Are you alright? Should I call the Pathfinder?"_

"Oh, no need. Wouldn't want her distracted from such an i _mportant_ meeting" the asari grinned.

She was right – this will be very amusing down the road. Especially since both parties are such dorks.


	4. Jaal

**Jaal**

Jaal was most pleased about how things went down at Havarl. Everybody lived, the Forge was safe and the Roekaar's position was vastly weakened. And he won against Akksul. For the first time ever. He was a little bit ashamed about how good that felt, but that didn't damp his spirits.

What _did_ send a little pang of sadness was the scene around the second bed in Medbay. Not in a malicious sense, no, no, just a little bit of envy. He did want something like that someday. He was glad his friend was happy, but was also a bit hurt she didn't tell him.

"Stop squirming, Ryder. Or Lexi will use her extra big needles, I would know" Suvi reprimanded the Pathfinder.

"That's because you try to eat alien flora" the brunette squirmed still, "And I can't help it, I'm ticklish."

Lexi sighed "You be glad you got shot here and not somewhere else. This is superficial."

"Thank god" Suvi sighed.

"But it's a ticklish place" Ryder countered. Lexi rolled her eyes and continued the treatment.

The Scottish scientist took Sara's hand and shot her a reproaching look. Ryder practically melted and let the doctor work. Both humans smiled at each other.

Jaal smiled as well but then hissed lightly when his fresh wound was tugged by the motion.

Ryder and Suvi jumped up slightly, startled by the sudden sound. Lexi smirked but she followed with a professional tone "You know what to do Pathfinder, Athame knows I had you here enough times for the same reason."

"Yeah, yeah"

"That doesn't really inspire confidence, Ryder"

" _I shall remind her of all necessary steps, doctor T'Perro"_

"Thank you, SAM" Suvi said before the asari could.

Lexi nodded "You're free to go then. But only to your room, you need rest."

"What, but I need…"

"She will," the red-headed scientist smiled, "Right? Ryder wouldn't want us to worry needlessly."

"Ok, then" Sara mumbled and gingerly slid from the examination table.

When the human duo left, Lexi shook her head fondly and approached Jaal "Those two."

"What do you mean, doctor?" the sniper asked in confusion.

Lexi moved his head to the side so she could take a better look at the wound Akksul made "It'll scar but you will be alright."

"Yes. Ryder referred to my future scar as 'badass'"

"Of course she did" the doctor snorted, "And I meant their behavior."

"Ryder and Suvi? Isn't this normal behavior between mates in your galaxy as well?"

"Even the alien can see it" Lexi muttered and shook her head again.

"I am confused" Jaal cocked his head to the side.

"They are not together"

"I am more confused"

The asari laughed "I'd say so are they. Now stay still and let me fix you."


	5. Liam

**Liam**

She was good at this which both surprised him and not – she ended up being surprisingly good at combat, diplomacy, being a leader. And now football too. Heh, the Pathfinder even had some serious _moves_. He would need to ask her about that, maybe on that archeological digs she was Peacekeeping at they did something similar.

Sara Ryder, who would've thought. He had been a little leery at first when she suddenly went from teammate to boss, but now he had no doubts about the Pathfider. She really was perfect for the job, even Cora had to admit she was better at it than Cora would've been. And he really admired the way she could joke with them and then suddenly turn to badass mode that made her look… … ok, so maybe he fancied her.

So maybe he was trying to impress her a bit with his skills at football even if... well, he exactly a superstar. But he could joke about it! She liked his jokes, she laughed often. Her face really lit up when she did that.

Peebee might make some smart remarks about it but he did like to observe Ryder, especially when she was in action like right now. Which is why he noticed a peculiar pattern. Sara would look to the side every time she passed the ball and smile. Then at times the smile would dim into outright sulking and the others it would grow exponentially bigger and brighter.

It was only after he noticed Suvi in the audience, sitting on a rather large rock to the side, that he could begin to understand that pattern. Suvi being Suvi, she had her attention split between the game and the rock she was sitting on. And the surrounding rocks. And the plants.

He couldn't be sure but it did really seem that the scientist attention to the field, and the Pathfinder in particular, had Ryder ecstatic, while geology got only disappointment.

It happened again – Ryder showed off some very impressive footwork and shot the smile only for her to pout as Suvi's attention was elsewhere. Liam could relate to that.

 _Oh._

Now he got why Cora told him he wasn't Ryder's type.

Well, he could still _look_. She was still a badass when in action-mode. And it's not like he planned on approaching her anyway.

He sighed and nearly got hit in the head by the ball.

"Move your ass Liam! We can't have the Pathfinder team slacking off, now can we?" Ryder grinned as she shouted.

"No ma'am" he smiled right back.


	6. Drack

**Drack**

"What's this crap?" Drack growled when he entered the kitchen, his usual haunt, and smelled something foul.

Suvi jumped up "My goodness, you startled me! I am making this angara snack for Liam's movie night."

"He settled on a day already?"

"No. But I'm trying this out so it can be perfect for the movie night"

Drack rubbed his nose "Probably smart."

"Oh, sorry. I did think it smelled a little off, but Ryder seemed ok with it. She said it was tasty" Suvi frowned at the pot.

"She ate some of this?" the krogan huffed, masking his disbelief.

"Oh yes" Suvi smiled brilliantly.

"Where is she now?"

"She said she needed to talk to Lexi about something"

Drack snorted "I bet."

"Want to try some?"

"No. I have a krogan stomach but I still don't want to risk it"

Suvi's face fell "It can't be that bad. Ryder seemed eager."

Drack sighed – the disappointed look on the human's face tugged at his heart strings. Sometimes he really felt like he was parenting the whole crew. Well, just Ryder. And Suvi. And Peebee. Sometimes Cora. Liam definitely needed direction. Bah, he was getting soft.

"Are you alright?"

The krogan looked once more at the dish "Show me the recipe. We'll make it together. That way you won't poison Ryder next time."

"Oh, no!" Suvi paled and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry, the kid will be fine"

As if on cue to doors opened again and the Pathfinder came in with a smile. The smile fell a little when she spotted Drack inside as well "Here for the feast as well?"

Drack rolled his eyes even as it hit him. Only one reason he could imagine for subjecting himself to this meal. With enthusiasm even.

He observed how the two women danced around each other and shook his head. Kesh practically hit Vorn over the head and told him she liked him. That was romance!

"Drack?" Ryder frowned in concern.

The old krogan briefly considered playing matchmaker but then he huffed and turned to leave "I'm too old for this."


	7. Suvi and Ryder

**Suvi and Ryder**

"Will you be less reckless next time?" Suvi asked and placed a small kiss on Ryder's neck as she snuggled closer to her under the covers.

"I don't know," Sara smirked and caressed the red locks, "If it gets me here, I might be reckless on purpose."

The scientist lifted her head off the Pathfinder's shoulder and tried her best glare "Don't you dare! I don't want you trying to top fighting _three_ Fiends, and a remnant Architect to boot, all in one day."

"A fluke, I assure you"

"And no volcanoes either, please"

"You need to take that to Peebee"

"I worry for you every time you step off the Tempest. Even though you do look mighty imposing in that white armor of yours" Suvi said as she placed her head back down.

"Imposing, hm?"

"Shut up, Ryder"

"Gladly" Sara grinned and moved them so she that the scientist was under her. As she leaned in for a kiss she said "Just one remark though - I would like to point out that I had not been injured today. Or yesterday. I think the current count is an astounding 62 days without an injury that would warrant Lexi's attention, and we both know she overreacts at _everything_."

"Good. Speaking of Lexi, I think she suspects"

"Suspects what?"

"Us"

"Oh. Why are we not telling them anyway?" Ryder shrugged.

Suvi hummed "Well, it's not really professional, is it? You're my boss."

"Dr. Aridana is your boss"

"You know what I mean. Also Kallo knows something as well. I might've… giggled, on the bridge"

Ryder laughed "I'm sorry I missed it. Since you are mentioning it I assume it was because of me?"

"Indeed"

"I love making you happy" the Pathfinder said earnestly, "But you might be right about the secret thing. At least for a while. I like you all to myself."

Suvi smiled "I feel much the same."

"How about we let them figure it out on their own"

"Sounds good"

 _If SAM hadn_ _'t been an AI, and a relatively young one too, he would've rolled his eyes. If he had them. He was tempted to inform the oblivious duo that there has been a betting pool on them for_ _ **ages**_ _. But the 'sneaking around' was a fascinating phenomenon so he would not interfere._

 _Also, Gil has won enough credits on poker and did not need yet another victory. The rest of the crew might just lynch him._


End file.
